Misunderstandings
by 99griffon
Summary: The burning flames of rage and hurt tear him away. Who would've known it would end this way? Character death.


**more stuff I did with BlindEyephone? yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

* * *

A blue glow was cast onto the shack as the fire raged on. Stan hugged Mabel close, eyes wide as he stood at the edge of the woods. "It- it'll be ok, Sweetie.."

She trembled, scared half to death. "What's gotten into him..?"

"Cipher.." his twin, Stanford spat the name, eyes cornered.

"What do we do?"

Stan didn't know. He couldn't believe it'd came to this. Dipper had always been a bit defensive, and he'd always teased the kid but… he never meant to hurt him so bad that he became such a… monster. He was always just joking… Didn't he know that?

But maybe Stan had gone to far.. Maybe they all had… The kid had taken it to heart and finally snapped. This was his fault…

He glanced down at his niece. Tears had filled her eyes. She looked away. She just couldn't watch this… How could her brother become this way? It wasn't him… They saw a figure walking out of the flames… Dipper.

Stan stared desperately at his nephew. "Dipper, stop this! It's not you and you know it!"

"But it's what I have to be." He chuckled.

He gently pushed Mabel behind him and took a step towards the younger. "No it's not! You're nothing like this, you're better than this!" The preteen approached the group and Stan swallowed dryly. "Dipper, please!"

He laughed.

Stan stepped back. "D-Dipper?"

"Why should I listen to you? Huh?"

"Dipper-" His eyes were wide.

"You and Mabel were always picking on me, I've had enough!"

Stan suddenly felt anger bubble up inside of him. "So that gives you a right to attack us?! Your whole family?! You're worse than my brother!" He didn't care that Stanford was nearby. He was part of the reason Dipper had gotten so twisted and secretive…

"This is what you get for it!"

The next thing Stan did was something he hadn't meant. He welled up with guilt when he saw the red bloom on his left cheek and felt the sting on his right palm. He stiffened and stared in shock by his actions. "D-Dip…" The kid's eyes were wide. He glared and fire formed in his hand. Stan didn't even notice. "I… I didn't mean.." Dipper raised his hand and shot the flames at him. Stan screamed and barely managed to throw himself out of the way. Mabel screamed and fell back.

He turned and looked up in horror. "MABEL!"

She tried to push herself up, she was burned; a bit of her sleeve was on fire and it was spreading.

Stan leaped up and started pulling off the girl's sweater. Ford was soon at his side, helping. Dipper laughed again as he watched their panic. He threw the sweater down and began to stomp out the fire before turning to glare. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Dip.. please, snap out of it..!" Mabel whimpered.

Stan glanced at her pitifully. He understood how she felt… First the betrayal of his brother and now.. whatever this was… Was it betrayal? He didn't know. He didn't understand how his great nephew could act so heartless. This wasn't like him! He could be selfish at times, a bit pushy, yes, but this wasn't Dipper…

"You ask what's wrong with me when it was you who let her get hit."

He raised his hand again but stopped himself. "Fine… You win.. We're going." He stood up and gently raised Mabel. Mabel shook her head.

"I'm not gonna just leave him like this!"

"Mabel.." He sighed. "That's not Dipper… Not anymore.."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I'm not done here yet."

"Get the hell out of here!" he spat. He didn't want to see the boy anymore. Not after everything he'd done. A ring of fire appeared around the group.

"I'm not gonna let you go till I'm done."

Stan gently placed Mabel down and spun around. Dipper grinned at him. "Just stop this…" he breathed, feeling defeated.

He shook his head. "Nah."

He glanced at Mabel. She was terrified. Dipper walked over to her, grabbing one of her burnt cheeks, causing her to wince.

"Aww… You afraid..? I thought you'd always love your brother!" He laughed.

Her wide eyes narrowed and she pushed him away. "How could you?! You promised you wouldn't be stupid! You promised, and now you're threatening us all! I.. I hate you, Dipper!" Dipper seemed to hesitate. He kicked her down. She cried out and grabbed her stomach, but continued glaring.

"Promises mean nothing! They're easily broken!"

"Y-Your face is easily broken, you butthead!" she retorted through gasps as Stanley grabbed Dipper by his vest and tossed him back.

"Who do you think you are, hurting her like that?! She's your sister!" He stood in front of the girl.

"I have no family.." he growled.

"Damn right you don't, cause you're certainly not a Pines!" He spat at the preteen. Fire appeared in Dipper's open palms. "Go ahead! Burn us! You'd love doing that, wouldn't you?!" He continued bravely, but he pushed Mabel farther back with his hand. Tears had filled his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want to have disowned his nephew but this… This was too far. Dipper started over to him. He balled his fists. Dipper shot fire at him. He grabbed Mabel this time when he dodged so that she landed besides him. Dipper glared and shot a wave of fire, aiming at all three of them. Stan threw himself over Mabel and Ford jumped out of the way.

"Grunle Stan!" Mabel cried, eyes wide.

He screamed in pain and gritted his teeth, squeezing her tightly. Dipper chuckled. He panted. Dipper watched. He moaned. His back was badly burned. Mabel whimpered.

"That's enough!" Ford snapped. "I trusted you boy, but obviously I was wrong to do so!" The man aimed his gun at Dipper and narrowed his eyes.

Dipper charged at him, fist engulfed in fire. He closed his eyes and fired. There was a cry followed by an annoying laugh. Ford lowered the gun and his head. He couldn't bare to see the damage done to what had once been an innocent child. A familiar voice whined,

"Aw, I wanted to have a little more fun! Had to go and die on me, huh Pinetree?"

Stanley looked at the young boy in shock. Grief welled up inside of him. "No!"

Bill was hovering above Dipper's body.

Mabel was silent, staring at her twin in shock. There was no describable emotion on her face.

Dipper was writhing and wheezing on the dead grass around him.

Ford shot at the demon, glaring. "You bastard!"

Stanley hobbled towards Dipper and crumpled besides him, lifting the dying boy into his lap. "No… kid... NO!"

"I-I'm.. I'm s-sorry…" He choked out.

"Shh… Shh, don't talk kid…" he murmured, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. "Just keep breathing… Stay awake…"

Mabel practically limped towards them. "D-Dipper..?"

He turned to face her.

Bill laughed "Aw, isn't this touching?"

Stanley pressed his hand down against the hole in his nephew's stomach, trying to stop the blood. He was gonna die… There was nothing they could do… Tears started to stream down his face.

Mabel collapsed besides her great uncle, grabbing her twin and hugging him. "N-no Dipper… Please don't… Don't…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't leave me..." Dipper weakly put one of his arms around her. Bill rolled his eye.

"I didn't mean it… I don't hate you Dipper… Please…" She sobbed, trying to convince herself it wasn't blood starting to drip from her twin's lips. He looked up at her with dull eyes before his arm flopped to the ground. His forehead rested against her shoulder.

Mabel's chest tightened and she suddenly realized she was screaming. She shook him uselessly, begging for him to wake up.

Stanley sobbed, cradling the boy close. He was one of the last people he could call family, and now he was gone…

Bill laughed. Ford shot at him again, angry and grieful tears streaming down his face.

"Welp," he began, " I'mma let this all sink in… C'ya!" There was a flash and he was gone.

Ford threw the gun down and stomped on it with an angry cry. He glanced at the others and the lifeless body of Dipper before he sunk to his knees, holding his face in his hand. "DAMMIT!"

Mabel was still trying to get Dipper to wake. "Please! I need you!"

There was nothing they could do though… The boy was dead, gone… She gave up and just held Dipper's corpse close, sobbing into his shoulder. He was too young, too innocent… It wasn't fair… She couldn't live without him...

Stanley slowly stood. "W-We need to go back…" He held the body close as if Dipper were still alive and there was still a need to protect him. Mabel looked up at him.

Ford scooped her up. "Shh…" Mabel hugged him. They all headed back to the shack.


End file.
